


Hannigraham

by Castielsmut



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: Will and Hannibal





	Hannigraham

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was walking his last patient of the day, Alyana to the door, as per usual.

"Thank you so much doctor Lecter, I don't know what I'd do without you" she smiled as he held the door open for her. 

He nodded lightly with a soft smile. "Of Course Alyana" he responded with a sincere voice. 

He closed the door behind her as she left. 

Much to his surprise, there was a knock at the door shortly after. He raised his brows, not expecting any visitors after his last appointment.

He turned back to the door and opened it. There was a woman, and what appeared to be her teenage son. 

The boy was beautiful. He had dark curls, that contrasted wonderfully against his ice blue eyes. 

He brought his vision back up to the woman. "Hello" he smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked. 

She looked down at the young boy then back up at him. "I heard youre the best in town" she said, pushing the boy forward lightly. 

Hannibal smiled internally at the comment. 

Will frowned and stepped back, rolling his eyes in the process. 

She sighed. "I'm Martha, this is my son, Will" she introduced herself, holding out her hand for Hannibal to shake. 

He reached out and shook her hand firmly. "Dr.Lecter" he smiled. "Hello Will" he said. 

Will looked up at him briefly, then back down at the floor. 

"Where you looking to set up an appointment?" Hannibal asked. 

She nodded. "Is there any way you could see him today?" She asked. "Me and my husband are going to be busy this week." She explained. 

Hannibal thought for a moment. He was intrigued by the young pale boy. He nodded "of course. When will you be by to pick him up?" He asked. 

She smiled "oh, thank you so much!" She said. "Is too hours fine?" She asked

Hannibal nodded. 

She pushed will forward again "behave" she whispered. 

Hannibal, was observing, taking noted on how will was treated. He moved aside, inviting will into his house. 

Will slowly walked in and Martha quickly found her way back out.

Hannibal smiled "would you like to sit down?" He asked Will, walking over to the chairs. Will nodded and walked with him. 

They both sat down and will looked up at him. 

Hannibal caught his glance and smiled. "So will, how are you today?" He asked, hoping to go over some basic questions. 

Will shrugged. "I-im okay I guess." He sighed, moving one of his dark curls away from his eye. "You have an amazing house" he added. "It's really big" 

Hannibal smiled "thank you Will." He started. "How old are you?" He asked. He looked young, but still a little aged, like he'd lived a hard life. 

"15" will answered. 

Hannibal nodded. "15, a great age for learning and development" he smiled. "how's school?" He asked

Will shrugged. "Can we talk about something else?" He asked. 

Hannibal raised his brows. "Of course" he said. "What would you like to talk about will" he asked 

"Well, first of all you should probably know why my mom brought me here in the first place" he sighed. 

"Why's that?" Hannibal asked. 

"Because she caught masturbating" he said frankly. "And she was furious and said that I need help." He explained.

"Well, masturbating isn't bad will. You're growing, it's normal. You shouldn't feel ashamed" 

"Oh, I'm not" will smiled. "I think she only freaked out this badly because I was using a cucumber"

Hannibal tried not to look surprised. "You were doing anal simulation?" He asked

Will nodded "I like feeling full" 

Hannibal was taken a bit aback at how open will was. He admired it. In fact, thinking of that tiny boy fucking himself with a cucumber was getting him a bit hard. He put his notebook on his lap and tried not to think about it. 

"Well, as long as you're sanitizing, I don't see a problem." He said

Will smiled "you don't think I'm gross, or weird?" He asked

Hannibal frowned and shook his head. "Not at all will. You're pleasure or sexuality wouldn't make me think you're gross. It's actually quite charming how open you are about it." 

Will blushed and smiled brighter. He had never gotten attention that made him feel good before. "That makes me feel allot better" he said a little flustered. 

Hannibal noticed Will's face growing redder and smiled. He was so adorable getting flustered. "So do you masturbate often? Or is this a rare thing? I'm also guessing it is the first time your mother has walked in on you" he said, curious of the young man.

Will bit his pink lip softly, looking down at his frail hands. "she's walked in before, but never while I'm inserting anything in myself." He explained, not making much eye contact. 

Hannibal nodded. "I see" he licked his lips slowly. "Are you into anal stimulation because you fantasize about men? Or because you simply like the feeling?" He asked.

Will smiled. "Because I like guys. I like cock Dr. Lecter. But my mother won't accept that. Which is why I'm here today. I guess she hopes you'll talk me out of being gay." He sighed. 

Hannibal chuckled. "I'm afraid I won't be doing that Will. There is nothing wrong with being gay" he said, admiring the boy, hoping he wasn't being obvious. 

Will had always been attracted to older men, but Hannibal was just so handsome, and well mannered. Will hadn't met anyone who seemed so fancy. "I know that" he smiled. "do you have a wife?" He asked. 

Hannibal smiled softly "that's a little off topic, but no. I do not have a wife. I don't quite often find myself in relationships, even rarer for it to be with a woman." He explained. "Why?" He asked. 

Will looked up intrigued. "I was just wondering" he smiled. "I thought a handsome guy like you would be married" he smirked. 

Hannibal chuckled. "Well I'm flattered that you'd think so Will." He said, staring into the teenagers beautiful blue eyes. 

Will blushed. "D-do you have any water?" Will asked softly. 

Hannibal nodded. "why of course" he smiled. "I'll be right back" he said, getting up and heading towards his kitchen, trying his best to hide his hard on. 

Will caught a small glimpse of the outline of Hannibal's huge cock and it only made him want him more. He bit his lip and put a magazine on his lap just in case. 

Hannibal returned with a cold glass of water and handed it to the young boy. 

Will grabbed it with a bright smile, looking down at Dr. Lecter's cock once again and biting his lip before looking back at the glass. "Th-thank you" he stuttered. 

Hannibal got a feeling he hasn't felt in ages, lust. He could feel Will's eyes on him which only made him want to take will right where he was sitting. He put his hand in his pocket and walked back to his chair, trying to have more self control. "So will, have you been in any relationships?" The doctor asked, watching as the boy wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

Will nodded. "Not any that my parents have known of, because they'd kill me, but yes." He explained. "mostly college guys though" he added, taking another sip of water. 

Hannibal raised his brows. "You're into older men?" He asked, his cock aching from being confined in his slacks. 

Will nodded with a smile "oh yeah" he said. "the older the better" he smirked. "I like the thought of a man much older, pushing me against the wall with his hand wrapped around my neck as he whispers dirty things in my ear while I whine 'daddy, please, more!' louder and louder till he takes me right then" he whispered, almost panting as he did so. His dick harder than he even thought it could get. 

Hannibal gulped, he was so incredibly turned on right then. "W-well Will, you certainly have it all planned out" he gave a dry chuckle. 

Will was palming himself, trying to hold back moans. "Doctor please" he whined. "I need a big cock, please" he begged. "Cucumbers just aren't the same" he pleaded. 

Hannibal wanted nothing more that to fulfil this little boys fantasy, but he knew it'd be a risky game. His mother was due in just a few minutes. 

Hannibal stood up and towered himself over will. "how about.." he whispered, reaching forward and lifting Will's chin up to look at him. "we finish up this conversation the next appointment" he said, his hand slowly slipping lower and wrapping around his neck. "It'll give me a little time to prepare some things and also more time without your mother" he smirked. 

Will nodded quickly, as Hannibal brought his thumb up to Will's lips. "you'll be a good boy till then?" Hannibal asked. Will kept nodding, taking the doctors thumb into his mouth and sucking it while staring up at him. Hannibal smiled and pulled his hand away as they both fixed themselves for Will's mother's arrival.


End file.
